The subject matter disclosed herein relates to enclosures and, more particularly, to a hybrid turbomachine enclosure.
Many turbomachines are housed in enclosures that provide protection from the elements. The enclosures are generally designed to provide access to a turbomachine for maintenance. Typically, the enclosure is configured to be at least partially disassembled to facilitate removal of turbomachine components for repair and/or replacement. Generally, the enclosures take the form of a panel on frame design, or a shear panel design. A panel on frame design starts with an underlying frame structure that is covered by a number of panels. The panels are joined to the frame structure using mechanical fasteners. In contrast, a shear panel design incorporates stiffening elements that are welded to the panels themselves. The panel elements are then interconnected with mechanical fasteners to form the enclosure.